The present invention is directed to an ultrasonic transducer and more particularly to an ultrasonic transducer that is manufactured with surface micromachining.
The publication by I. Ladabaum et al., "Micromachined Ultrasonic Transducers (MUTs)" in 1995 IEEE Ultrasonics Symposium, pages 501 through 504, descloses an ultrasonic transducer that was manufactured with the method of surface micromachining. Ultrasonic transducer emitting diaphragms were produced on a silicon substrate by etching out 1 .mu.m thick oxide layers.